Raven
by AnimeFireandIce
Summary: Sasuke likes Hinata, Hinata likes Naruto, Naruto like Sakura and Hinata, and Sakura likes Sasuke. But someones else wants Hinata...  NaruHinaSasu ItaHinaDei
1. Chapter 1

Hinata watched Naruto train with Sakura, "I wish I was like her…" Hinata jumped as she felt a powerful presence behind her. She turned around and laughed, "O-oh it's just you Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smirked, "Rice ball?" Hinata smiled and took one out of his hand. Sasuke had become closer to Hinata since he had come back, he loved her, but that would never come out in public. Sasuke sighed, "Hiiiiinnnnaaaa…"

Hinata smiled, "Whaaaaaaatttt?"

Sasuke flicked his eyes to see Naruto and Sakura still training, '_If I can't have you…I want the dope to, because you love him.'_ Sasuke started running down the tree, "Catch me if you can!" Hinata laughed as she chased Sasuke down the tree.

Naruto and Sakura stopped as they watch Sasuke run down the tree followed by Hinata. Hinata chased Sasuke, unaware of the new audience they had acquired. Hinata tackled him to the ground, and laughed as she sat on his stomach victoriously. Sasuke smirked, "You haven't won yet." Sasuke rolled them over and held a kunai to her throat, "Give up or you die! Hahaha!"

Hinata pouted, "That's not fair Sasuke-kun I-"

Naruto gaped, "Sasuke-teme what the hell are you doing!?"

Hinata gasped, "N-N-Naruto-kun!"

Sasuke climbed to his feet, "Let's play truth or dare-"

Sakura frowned darkly, "Sasuke-kun why are you playing with a little girl?"

Sasuke scoffed, "She's bigger than you see…" Sasuke poked Hinata's breast. Hinata screamed and slapped Sasuke. Sasuke rubbed his face, "It's not my fault you have gigantic boobs." Sasuke smirked as Naruto's face faltered, and Hinata blushed deeply.

Sakura cried anime tears, "Fine game on!" They all sat in a circle. Sakura started out, "Sasuke-kun I dare you to…give Naruto a hug." Sasuke flinched and hugged Naruto.

Sasuke smirked finally his turn, "Naruto I dare you to…make-out with Hinata!"

Naruto blushed deeply, rivaling Hinata, "H-H-Hinata wouldn't let me do th-that!"

Sasuke yawned, "I bet she would. So hurry up!" Naruto leaned forward slowly; Sasuke 'accidentally' pushed Naruto's lips against Hinata's. Sasuke stood up, "I'm bored, let's play a new game." Sasuke quickly tied Hinata and Naruto together by their ankles, placing explosive tags everywhere on it. "I will untie you guys in one week."

Hinata tried fainting, but Naruto was yelling, "Sasuke you asshole!"

Sasuke kissed Hinata's cheek, "Have fun, kiddies."

Naruto sighed and started walking towards his house. Hinata tugged on the rope, "N-Naruto-kun…we n-need to go to m-my house. My F-F-Father would k-kill us." Naruto picked Hinata up and ran towards her house.

They arrived at the gate and Naruto set Hinata down, "Where have you been Hinata-sama? Also why is Naruto's ass here?"

Hinata swallowed, "U-um…S-S-Sasuke-kun tied us together."

Neji smacked his head roughly, "Dammit…go to your room…I will tell Haishi-sama you are sick, so he will not bother you. Also Naruto, if you try to take advantage of her you are dead. And I don't give a fuck if you are a demon or not."

Hinata looked at Naruto curiously, "D-demon?"

Naruto scoffed, "Forget it. Let's go."

They entered her room and Hinata sat down on her bed yawning, "I um n-need to t-take a bath." Naruto shrugged and sat down on her bed. Hinata smiled and closed the bathroom door.

Hinata reappeared from the bathroom an hour later. Naruto was lying on her bed reading a book, "Wh-what are you reading?"

Naruto grinned deviously, "You're perverted Hinata-chan. That is what you want me to call you right."

Hinata looked closer at the book, "MY DIARY!!!" Hinata tackled Naruto, who turned them over while smirking.

Naruto flipped a few pages, "Oh Hinata I think you wrote something about this…let's see…oh here it is 'I wish Naruto would…well I'll save the rest for later."

Hinata noticed Naruto start to look sick, "Naruto are you okay…y-your eyes are turning red!"

Naruto gasped, "Hinata get out of here!"

Hinata tried to move but Naruto was pinning her down, and she couldn't move, "N-N-Naruto I can't get-who are you!? You are not Naruto-kun!"

He smiled wickedly, "That's right, love. Now how will I kill you? Oh by the way, Kyubi nice to meet you."

Hinata started crying, "N-Naruto-kun help me! I know you're in there! Please!"

The Kyubi's eyes changed to Naruto's blue ones, "Hinata!?" Naruto saw the tears falling down her cheeks, "What did he do!?"

Naruto tightened his hold on Hinata's shoulders; she winced, "N-Naruto that hurts."

Naruto blinked, then evilly responded, "I know it does, love."

Hinata started struggling, "K-Kyubi!"

**-Inside Naruto's head-**

**Kyubi grinned, baring his fangs to Naruto. He cackled evilly, "How about this, I let you take over and finish our fun, eh?"**

**Naruto growled, "What the hell are you talking about Kyubi!?"**

"**Come on boy, claim her as yours." **

**Naruto punched the cage, "You going to-to-to…"**

**Kyubi smirked, "That's right boy, by the time we're done with her there will be little foxes running all around. So do you want to take over?"**

**Naruto flicked the Kyubi off, "NO! We can't do that to her! She is only nineteen!"**

**Kyubi frowned, "Take over…or I will kill her slowly. Besides don't you want to be a daddy…?"**

**Naruto ran his hands through his hair, "Fine just…just don't hurt her!"**

**-normal world-**

Hinata smiled as she saw blue going and staying back into Naruto's eyes. Hinata hugged him, "You're back!"

Naruto smiled in a sad way, "Hinata…please just cooperate with what I'm about to do. Listen to me, you-you must have sex with me unless you want Kyubi to kill you."

Hinata shook her head, "No!" Hinata fumbled with her phone, '676-5788'

**Ring…ring…ring…**

"Hello?"

Hinata grasped the phone tighter, "S-Sasuke-kun I need help! N-No Naruto STOP!"

Sasuke slammed the phone down, "Shit!"

Sasuke opened Hinata's bedroom door, Naruto was still trying to take her shirt off. Sasuke kicked him in his stomach, knocking him and Kyubi unconscious. Sasuke quickly untied the rope, "Hinata are you okay!?" Hinata wrapped her arms around him and cried. A raven landed on the windowsill, Hinata grabbed the letter out of its beak.

"_Dear Hinata-hime,_

_Hello my princess. You have no idea who I am, but I love you. Meet me at Konoha gates in two minutes. Hurry time is ticking away._

_Sincerely,_

_I.U.A.M." _

Hinata folded the letter and put it in her pocket, "Sasuke, I'm going to go meet him. I'll see you later." Sasuke rubbed his temples and sighed.

Hinata tripped over a stone as she ran up to the gates. Hinata closed her eyes and waited for the impact of the ground. But instead she was caught by a strong pair of waiting arms. "You took a fall there, un."

Hinata blinked, "Wh-who are you?" Deidara waited…3…2…1. "Y-Y-You're Akatsuki!"

Deidara smirked, "Bingo. Hey Itachi catch the girl you wanted." Deidara tossed Hinata towards a shadow that caught her with ease. Hinata screamed as she was chunked through the air.

Hinata looked at the man now holding her, "Uchiha…Itachi."

**_Please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata tried to use Juken, but he grabbed her hands, and pressed them against her chest then tied them there using chakra strings. Itachi started walking slowly, "Let's not try that again."

Deidara laughed, "Why can't we go ahead and kill her? The only one that would care is you, yeah."

Itachi felt Hinata hold closer to him, "Deidara, just shut your ass up."

Deidara pouted, "Fine, but hey princess look."

Deidara placed his hand on her cheek. Hinata screamed, "IT LICKED ME!!!"

Itachi swatted his hand away, "Stop it! She's already freaked out."

Hinata realized she was in a bad position, "L-let me go…or-or I'll yell for Sasuke-kun."

Deidara glanced at Itachi, who was frowning. Deidara put his hand over her mouth, "Scream, and my hand is going to make-out with you, un." Hinata closed her eyes to try and stop her tears, but they both noticed.

Itachi heard foot steps approaching, "Hinata! Hinata where are you!?"

Hinata tried to sit up, but Deidara held her down, "Sasuke-kun…" Hinata looked at Itachi who was taking out a kunai, "Pl-please don't hurt him!"

Itachi smirked, "You don't call the shots."

Hinata thought back to what Naruto told her about one of his missions, "I-If you hurt him, I'll bite my tongue off and kill myself!"

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Fine let's go." Deidara took Hinata from Itachi as they began running towards their lair…

**-Akatsuki Lair-**

Deidara laughed as he pulled Hinata into the main room. The Akatsuki members looked up at him. Sasori stood up, "Is she a demon?"

Itachi walked in, glaring at people, "No Hinata-chan is our guest. Tobi, show her to a room."

Deidara handed Hinata to Tobi who walked towards the back of the mansion. Hinata quickly jumped out of his arms, "L-Leave me alone!"

Kisame frowned, "You little bitch, how dare you talk to us like that! You will die, and I will enjoy-"

"Pull a hair on her head, and you're dead Kisame. Come on Hinata you can stay with me," Itachi held out his hand to her.

Hinata looked at her choices, '_Fish man, hand person, plant, weird talking puppet, zombie, weird creepy looking man, Sasuke-kun's brother…okay Sasuke-kun's brother will work._' Hinata nodded, "O-okay U-Uchiha-san."

Hidan laughed, "Aw….Itachi wants Hinata." Hinata quickly let go of Itachi's hand. Hidan smirked looking the young Hyuga up and down. Hinata activated her byakugan, and looked at Hidan. Itachi poked the back of her neck, sealing her byakugan.

Hinata grabbed the mark on her neck; she felt slight indentions on the back of her neck. It felt like the shape of wings. She turned around to face him, "Wh-what did you do!?"

Itachi ran his fingers over the mark, "I took you're byakugan away, and gave you something else."

Hinata looked confused, "What did y-you give me?" Itachi placed his finger over his lips. Hinata pouted and walked towards what appeared to be the kitchen. Hinata grabbed a butcher knife and turned around to face the group, "What do you guys want for dinner?"

Deidara blinked, "Food…you mean…we don't…have to eat…peanut butter…" Hinata slowly nodded. Deidara quickly squished Hinata in a hug. "REAL FOOD!!! I want…something good. You make, I eat. Bye!" Hinata once again slowly nodded, placing the knife on the counter.

She reached for a cabinet, but she couldn't reach it. Hidan smiled deviously. Hinata sighed, closing her eyes. When she opened them Hidan was so close that his nose was toughing hers. "What's wrong Hinata? Can't reach it? I could get it down…for a price. How about a kiss?" Hinata shook her head, "Why not!? - "

Hinata blushed, "Y-You're breath st-stinks."

All of the Akatsuki members burst into a laughing fit. Itachi even smirked. He closed his eyes and reappeared in front of her, shoving the rejected Hidan out of his way. Itachi gently picked Hinata up and sat her on his shoulder, "Now get what you need. If you're still not tall enough…you're a midget." Laughing once again erupted from the group, causing Hinata to drop a spoon on Itachi's head. Itachi reached his hand up to rub his head, but 'accidentally' hit Hinata boob first.

Hinata slapped him, "What is it with Uchiha's and touching my breast!? First Sasuke-kun poked them telling Sakura they were gigantic, and now you 'accidentally' hit them. AHH!!! And I- mmmffffnnn!!!" Itachi covered her mouth with his lips. Hinata started hitting him in his back, "Stop it, pervert! You're a pedophile!!! I am going to my room!" Hinata stalked off to a room, and slammed the door.

Itachi sighed, "Well at least she went into my room," Itachi walked to his bedroom and opened the door closing it behind him. Hinata was sitting on his bed, holding a pillow. She saw Itachi and threw the pillow at him. Itachi caught it and dropped it on the floor, "Hinata I love you, why are you being mean?"

Hinata let tears leak from her eyes, "Itachi, you don't really love me. And I will never love you…think about it you took me from my home without asking me, you tried to hurt Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun, you killed your entire family…and there is so much other stuff. Besides….you are an S-class missing nin."

Itachi looked devastated, "H-Hinata, please! I love you more than killing. I would do anything just to be with you!"

Hinata lied down, "Prove it." Hinata rolled over on her stomach, "Well?"

Itachi closed his eyes to think, "Hinata…I'll leave Akatsuki. I will never kill anyone ever again, and I would stay away from the village unless I'm visiting you."

Hinata sat up, "I-Itachi…just come lie down and go to sleep. We-we can talk tomorrow, but I think I want to love you on my own. I don't want false promises, I just want real love." Itachi sighed lying down. Hinata pulled out Itachi's hair band, "But, I can't sleep with my hair down or it might get tangled." Hinata pulled her hair up into a bun and lied down. Itachi turned away from Hinata, but he was shocked when he felt small arms wrap around him. "Good night Itachi,"

Itachi set his hand on top of Hinata's and began to let sleep consume him, "Good night Hinata…"

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata yawned, stretching out her arms. She screamed when she looked at her side, she could see blood seeping out of it. Hinata watched as the bathroom door slammed open and Itachi ran out with a bathrobe on, "Shit this wasn't supposed to have started yet. Deidara get in here!!!"

Itachi clamped his hands over her side; Hinata looked at him in pain. Deidara rushed in, removing Itachi's hand. He pulled Hinata's dress off revealing a large scar with blood and chakra pouring out. He used his clay to cover the scar, "Itachi…which one did you give her…?" Itachi looked at the floor shamefully. Deidara glared at him, "You idiot, Hinata hold still…this will only hurt for a second."

Hinata felt her world turn dark as Deidara slammed his fist against the side of her head. Hinata stayed conscious long to hear Itachi say, "I gave her the Karasu Hime mark…" (Raven Princess Mark) And to see Deidara punch him clear across the room.

Hinata opened her eyes slowly to find several Akatsuki members in the room with her. Hinata noticed Itachi chained against the wall on the other side of the room, "W-What is going on?"

Deidara glared at Itachi, "Well Hyuga-san…Itachi-teme has put a seal on you. The wing marks you felt on the back on your neck not only took away your Byakugan. The seal he gave you takes away your ability to have children with anyone other than an Uchiha, if one of you kills a raven you both die, and…well look." Hinata, while trembling, looked in the mirror Deidara held up. She gasped as she looked at her own eyes; they were a dark shade of violet. Deidara looked at her with sympathy, "I…I will tell you the advantages before I tell you the worst part, okay well when your in battle you will be able to summon ravens, and you can find out who truly loves you by using you knew blood limit. And anytime you are in danger you will be saved. Now the worst part is…that you're…pregnant."

Hinata eyes widened, "Wh-wh-what!? B-but I've never…"

Deidara kicked Itachi in his ribs as he started to wake up, "Well that is another effect of the seal. Hinata, do you wish to go home?"

Hinata nodded; she stood up and walked over to Itachi. She crouched down to his level and leaned to where only he could hear her. "Uchiha Itachi…I will never love you…why would you do this to me? Now I must live with the fact that the child of a monster is inside of me; that I can no longer use my Hyuga fighting style, and knowing that I now hate and hope someone dies in a horribly painful way." Itachi looked at her with sad and longing eyes.

Deidara closed his eyes, "Well let us go Hinata-san." Deidara knocked her out and began to carry her to Konoha…

Hinata opened her eyes groggily to find Sasuke asleep with his head lying on her stomach. Hinata smiled while she ran her fingers through his hair, "S-Sasuke-kun…wake up."

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, "H-Hinata? Hinata!" Sasuke hugged her tightly, "Oh my god…we thought you were never coming back."

Hinata patted his head, "So…anything new?"

Sasuke thought for a few seconds, then his face saddened, "Hinata…you're eyes are different and…you're pregnant."

Hinata ran her fingers over the back of her neck, "I-I know Sasuke-kun…you're brother, he-"

Sasuke stood up abruptly, "You had sex with my brother!?"

Hinata felt tears brim her eyes, "N-"

"No, she didn't have sex with your brother Sasuke. He gave her the Karasu Hime mark. You should know the effects of it. After all…the Uchiha created it." Hinata watched as Deidara gripped Sasuke's shoulder painfully.

Sasuke grimaced slightly, "So…So she can never have children with Naruto. Why does this always happen!? I love her, but I want her to be happy with Naruto…but Itachi's ass always has to ruin what I want!"

Hinata grabbed his hand, "S-Sasuke-kun do-do you really love me?" Sasuke nodded while squeezing his eyes shut. Hinata hugged him, "Sasuke…will you stay with me a-and my b-baby…?" The door opened revealing a bloody Itachi.

Sasuke stood in front of Hinata protectively, "Stay away from her Itachi."

Itachi looked at Hinata with pleading eyes, "Hinata…please. I don't know how to show you how much I love you."

Hinata activated her new blood limit, "Itachi…you and Sasuke-kun truly love me. I know that, but I think I love Sasuke-kun more." Deidara held Itachi back as he tired to attack Sasuke. Hinata stood up, "ITACHI! St-stop this…or I will kill myself as soon as this child is born. Please, please just leave…I'll even let you visit me once a month, okay?"

Itachi walked into the bathroom, "Then this counts as this month's visit. So I'm staying, Karasu Hime." Sasuke glared at the closed bathroom door.

He noticed Deidara trying to leave, but he grabbed Deidara's collar, "Oh hell no, you're staying here. Actually until Itachi leaves you're my and Hinata's bitch. Because I know you helped him catch her." Hinata giggled; Sasuke turned around and smiled cockily. "You know I rule."

Hinata stuck her tongue out at him, "In your dreams Sasuke-kun. So do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

Sasuke hopped off the hospital bed and walked to an open closet. He pulled out an old box; he coughed as he blew dust off the top. He climbed back on the bed and sat it in Hinata's lap. "Well…these were supposed to be my clothes. But I really hope I didn't make the same mistake my parents did." Hinata giggled as she opened the box and found many, many girly clothes…including one the said: 'My Brother wanted a little boy.'

Sasuke laughed as he pulled that one out of her hands. Hinata hugged him, "Well, let's go ask Tsunade-sama tomorrow."

Itachi walked out of the bathroom brushing his hair. Sasuke smirked as he hit him in the face with the short Hinata had pulled out. Itachi looked at it and smirked, "You know…I wish I would have had a little sister…"

**Reviews are my food...FEED ME!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi flicked his Sharingan on and off as he watched Hinata sleeping on the hospital bed with Sasuke sleeping on the floor next to her

Itachi flicked his Sharingan on and off as he watched Hinata sleeping on the hospital bed with Sasuke sleeping on the floor next to her. He smirked seeing Deidara tied to the bed post with a dog leash. Sasuke unknown to Itachi actually was awake…just listening to Itachi move around. They both looked at Hinata as she sat up in the bed, "Sasuke-kun..?"

"Hn?"

"Can you help me up…I need to go outside for a bit. It's hot in here…too many people." Sasuke stood up, and nodded. He let Hinata wrap her arms around his neck as he lifted her off the bed. "Ok…I can walk now. But promise me while I'm gone you two won't fight."

Sasuke looked at the ground, "I'm not promising anything."

Hinata stared at him and stood on her toes to kiss his cheek, "Please Sasuke-kun." Sasuke blushed, looked away, and nodded. Hinata could tell Itachi was brooding, so she walked closer to him as well and kissed his cheek, "You have to promise as well."

Itachi frowned, "Fine…I won't kill him."

Hinata walked over to Deidara and kissed the top of his head, "Sleep well Deidara-kun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata stretched as she sat on the bench outside. She looked up and shrunk back into the seat, "N-Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata-chan…can we talk?"

Naruto got closer to her; he reached out trying to touch her but before he could Sasuke had one of his wrists twisted behind him and Itachi had the other. "What the hell are you doing here Naruto..?"

Itachi's eyes widened, "The Kyubi vessel…"

Itachi tried to punch Naruto, but Sasuke grabbed his fist and released chakra through it. "Don't even think about it Itachi."

Naruto's eyes saddened, "Just tell me what happened…Hinata-chan."

Hinata sighed, "After…you know…Sasuke knocked you out, and then Itachi captured me. Now I'm back…"

Sasuke sighed, "Also she's pregnant…via curse seal. She can only get pregnant by an Uchiha as well."

Naruto stared at him, "What the hell? Damn…didn't think the Uchiha were this desperate." Hinata squeezed her eyes shut as they bent his wrists back causing a loud crack. "Fuck…"

Hinata felt tears pull at her eyes, "Pl-please let him go…" They listened to her, and she caught Naruto as he slowly fell. "Naruto-kun, y-you should go see Tsunade-sama."

Hinata waited until the sound of his footsteps faded. She turned her back to the Uchiha, "You were…following me. Why?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I saw Itachi-teme leave so…I followed him."

Itachi glared at Sasuke and stepped closer to Hinata. She jumped slightly as she felt two arms snake around her waist. She leaned back against him slightly, enjoying his warmth, "I followed because I was worried about both of you." He rubbed her stomach emphasizing the 'both'. "Hinata-hime…that baby is ours, not Sasuke's. We should be together…he shouldn't even be a part of this."

She closed her eyes laying her hands over his, "We could…never be together. You are a missing-nin, and I am a ninja of Konoha. Besides…I love him too."

Itachi moved her hair to one side and trailed kisses up her neck, "Hinata-hime…I-"

"We need to get back to the hospital."

Itachi smirked, "What? Are you jealous, Sasuke?" He grunted and walked off towards the hospital. "We should probably go too." She nodded. They walked slowly together, while Itachi stole glances at her, she ran her fingers over the indentions of wings. "What's wrong?"

"Itachi…who…who are you? Really…I-I know you wouldn't kill them…without a strong reason."

He stopped walking, eyes dark with regret, "That is not for you to know."

She continued walking, tears threatening her, "Then…if you don't trust me enough to tell me…then you shouldn't love me enough to stay here. Pl-please…just leave if you can't tell me." She stopped walking when he grabbed her arm, "What…what do you want?"

"I…Hinata…I love you and I don't want to admit it, but…I love Sasuke too. He is my brother, I can't tell you because I want to protect you both from the truth. The truth would crush him, and I don't want you to know of that either."

"If you loved him, then why would you hurt him?"

His eyes were shadowed by his bangs, "I killed my friends, my family, my lover, but…I just couldn't kill my little brother…"

"Your…lover?"

He nodded, "She was very beautiful, but she given to me as a substitute until you were old enough to have sex with me. It was an agreement between our two fucked up clans. I felt sorry for her, but it was in a way…her job. She ended up falling in love with me."

"But…you were so young then too. You…you were allowed to have sex?"

He nodded, "Yeah…I thought it was weird too."

"Why won't you tell me? I want…I need to know! Why did you kill them?!"

He pulled her into an alley, away from all ears. His cold breath sent shivers down her spine; they were so close together. She was squished between his body and the brick wall, which was snagging at her jacket. Itachi adjusted himself so that her head could lie comfortably on his shoulder. "I was ordered to…by Konoha." Her eyes widened, she started to ask him why, but he already knew her question. "The Uchiha were planning a… _coup d'état _against Konoha. I was ordered to kill them all…my father was the leader of the plan against Konoha."

"How could you kill them…they were still your family."

He gripped her shoulders tightly, "By killings them…I gave you the life you have today, I kept Konoha out of Uchiha rulings, I saved many innocent people. I will never forgive myself…but it had to be done." She felt wetness on her back, as she realized it was his tears she embraced him. She held him, knowing this was probably the first time he had told anyone. She angled her head up and kissed him gently. His arms wrapped around her as he continued to hold their lips together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke lied on the bed with his eyes closed. Was he mad…no, he was pissed. He had told them to come back over 2 hours ago, but they hadn't come back yet. The door opened, Itachi was carrying Hinata in his arms as she slept. Sasuke glared at his brother, "Have fun…?"

Itachi scoffed, "We just talked about…something."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Fine, whatever…" Itachi laid her body down on the bed beside Sasuke. He sat in the reclining chair, falling asleep. Sasuke rolled over and cuddled up to Hinata. "I love you, Hinata…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They sat in Tsunade's office, hands intertwined. Itachi wasn't able to come; they knew he wouldn't be able to get close to the Hokage's office. So she brought Sasuke with her; they waited for Tsunade to come in with the results. Sasuke kissed her cheek as Tsunade walked in. She smiled at them brightly, "It a girl!"

"Isn't that great Sasuke-kun!?"

"Fuck."

"Wh-what?"

"…A girl can't carry on the Uchiha name, so you just have to get pregnant again after this one is born."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Sasuke…I don't think you two should have had sex this young, much less have two children. I mean, I'm happy for you…but Sasuke are you sure you can take care of two children?"

"No, but Hinata will help me…besides I have um 8.9 billion since I inherited every dollar and cent the Uchiha's had…due to my-oh-so-loving brother."

Hinata nodded, "We will also have help every three weeks from someone else too." Sasuke glared at her, "Stop it Sasuke, you know he'll help."

Sasuke crossed his arms, "That bastard caused your pregnancy and will probably try and us."

Hinata elbowed Sasuke, "Sasuke…be quiet."

Tsunade slowly filled in puzzle pieces, "Sasuke…you said 'that bastard caused your pregnancy.' She is pregnant by an Uchiha…and there is only one other Uchiha. Sasuke is she pregnant with Itachi's child?"

"That doesn't concern you _Hokage-sama._"

She narrowed her eyes, "Well considering it could cause danger to Konoha, it does concern me!"

He stood up, "Like hell it does!"

She glared at him, "Damn it Uchiha! Don't play mind games with me!"

Hinata grabbed Sasuke's arm, "Sasuke…please st-stop."

Sasuke glared at her with a frown on his face, "Hinata do not interfere."

Tsunade glanced at Hinata, "This is getting no where. Hinata…sweetie…did you, or did you not FUCK ITACHI UCHIHA!?"

Hinata blushed at the wording, "N-no…I didn't, but it is his child…um technically. Um…actually I'm still a virgin. He got me pregnant via curse seal…"

Tsunade blinked, "What the hell? Anyways…Hinata do you know where he is? If so, we must apprehend him. He-he will most likely be sentenced to death."

Hinata's eyes widened, "NO! He isn't a bad person! He was ordered to kill them! It wasn't his choice!! And I…I love him."

Everyone stared at her with wide eyes; she clamped her hands over her mouth. They got closer slightly, "D-did you say he was ordered, Hinata?"

"I'm afraid that I've said too much…Tsunade-sama I'm sorry. But please don't try to harm him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke stared at her, "That…was quite a scene. Now then, tell me what the hell you were talking about."

They arrived back at the Uchiha clan house, where Itachi and Deidara were waiting. Sasuke continued pressed for answers, but before she could say anything Itachi had pressed his lips against her, "You shouldn't talk about what I told you."

She stared at the ground, "I-I'm sorry…"

He kissed her temple, "Its okay. So boy or girl?"

She smiled at him, "It's a girl."

He picked her up in a hug, and spun her around lightly, "That's wonderful, Hinata. Any names in mind?"

She nodded happily, "Yes, I do. You…you took the news of a girl better than Sasuke. But I was thinking of Manushi Uchiha." (Yes, that's for you Itachi's Twin :D )

Itachi kissed her nose, "That's a beautiful name."

Hinata hugged him, laying her head against his warm chest. "I love you…"

Sasuke frowned and walked inside, "Damn it…I will make her love me more than him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay guy!** **Sorry for my absence! I'm trying to write more on all my stories. But reviews will get my lazy ass more motivated. That's why I wrote a new chapter, because you guys are my best reviewers. Also to **no name (seriously!) **if you want to whine on someone's fic, sign in. I don't mind flames, but when you don't have the guts to let the author reply then stfu. If you don't like a story don't read it, but if somewhere in your head you feel that you must flame…sign in! If you don't have an account make one, it takes about 5-10 minutes. Sorry about that guys, so did you like this chapter? Sorry if Manushi is supposed to be a guy name **_**Itachi's Twin.**_ **I hope you like where I put the name. Bye guys, please review!! **I wuv you all, except flaming anonymous reviewers. ...even though some of you scare me...and threaten my life...


End file.
